


【病友】小姐

by LenkaQIN



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaQIN/pseuds/LenkaQIN
Summary: 韩国R19电影《小姐》paro，请自行百度避雷，部分剧情魔改；狗血禁忌极度变态；！女装 ！；私设+OOC。





	【病友】小姐

1\. 姨母

 

姨母死了，吊死在后院那棵樱桃树上。

被晨起收拾庭院的女仆发现的时候，这个家族里唯一对我展露过微笑的女人已经变得冰冷僵直了。眼睛大睁，舌头从嘴里掉出来，漂亮的脸蛋青白狰狞。

“老爷说这几日他将请尼姑来做几场法事，没有他的吩咐，请小姐您务必不要踏出房间。”婢女站在屏风外这样恭敬地对我说着。

我点点头，算作回应。把视线转回窗户的方向。空气中弥漫着甘甜黏腻的麝香香气，混杂着从后院飘来的符纸和香烛燃烧过后的焦糊味道，翻搅在初春潮湿迷濛的空气里，让人自胃部到胸腔都沤着酸涩恶心。

新来的男仆很有眼力见的从不起眼的角落里走出来，一面熄灭炉子里的香料，一面问我：“您需要饮一些热茶么？”

多么贴心又机灵。

我不去理他，一味地望着那扇紧闭的、有着繁复彩绘的琉璃窗子发呆。我记得姨母就在前天的夜里还曾经来屋子里找过我。那时她穿着华丽妩媚的衣衫，满头珠翠，貌美如同天仙。可是她的神色却仓惶哀戚，惊恐绝望仿佛濒死的天鹅，用尽最后一点力气发出刺耳的哀嚎。

她说：“达央，救救姨母！求求你了你救救我吧，他是个魔鬼，我会死的。”女人的神色逐渐疯狂起来，重复着“魔鬼”和“死亡”，尖锐的红指甲深深的扎进我肩膀的皮肉里——直到健壮的仆妇冲进我的房间，把她从我身上撕扯下来，毫不留情的拖走。

我不知道应该做出什么反应才算合格，因此只是把松松垮垮的丝绸睡裙往上拢了拢，低垂着头让男仆为我点上一味安息香。方才跟随仆妇进来的主事嬷嬷藤原氏发出可笑的老母鸡一样“咯咯咯”的笑声，把一只有着老茧的粗手伸了出来搭在我肩膀上，吐着信子的毒蛇在刚刚被姨母用指甲划出血丝的地方盘踞摩挲着。我强迫自己停止颤抖，尽力表现的冷静。这个四十余岁的、深得姨夫信任的老管家婆用那种招牌一样的过分虚假的微笑说着：“啊呀，小姐，对刚才夫人的恳求无动于衷，还真是狠毒。”言罢她又理了理我有些散乱的发髻，“宫野，愣着干什么？还不快去为小姐沏一杯安神的香茶？”

宫野，是那个新晋男仆的名字。他显然还沉浸在方才一系列变故里直发愣，被藤原氏狠狠瞪了一眼才回过神来，忙不迭跑去小厨房烧水。

真是个傻子，走的时候还不忘记把房门关上。

藤原氏随着宫野的离开而卸下了虚情假意的微笑，毒蛇的獠牙滴着黏液，冰冷滑腻的身体一点一点地把我缠紧，从肩膀到脖颈，从脚踝到腰腹。我感受不到丝毫欢愉，只有冰冷刺骨的恐惧和疼痛。在被毒蛇紧紧裹缠住陷入无望的窒息前我咬紧牙关望向紧闭的房门：宫野迟迟不曾回来，应当是被什么人给绊住手脚了吧。

“啪嗒”，装着红茶的瓷杯被放到了我面前的小几上。宫野收敛了往常一直挂在脸上的那种看上去就天真烂漫、毫无心计的微笑，眉头难得的蹙了起来：“请您千万不要过于伤心，想来等…老爷请来的人做完法事，夫人也就安心去了。”傻孩子，他以为我在为姨母的死亡而伤心，他又知道什么？ 我避开他担忧的目光，把那杯茶捧在手里，继续把视线落在那扇窗上。

窗子上绘着我吃不准名字的、萎靡的植物，似乎是矮柳灌木丛和青苔。一位赤身裸体的少女伏倒在杂乱的草木之间，身体被灰尘枝叶弄的脏污不堪，蜷缩起来如同承受着非人的折磨。尽管如此，我还是能看出这是一位十分美丽的少女，有着蜂蜜一样甜蜜圆润的肩膀和绸子一样柔嫩的脊背。它们被不规则的玻璃打破成一块一块的，少女明艳的色彩间夹杂着不详的青黑色和猩红色，我甚至不需刻意去找，就能在呼吸间嗅到那股腐烂的铁锈气息。

我记得推开那扇窗，再往左边转转头，应当就能看到整座庄园的大门。那是我来到这座庄园之后再没有见过的景色。

“宫野，你晓得姨母为什么自杀么？”我饮一口茶，开口发问。他没有回应，似乎是陷入了思考。

我依旧没看他：“姨夫说，是后院那一片樱桃树开的花吸走了她的灵魂。”

藤原氏说的对，我是狠毒的。我亲眼看着我的姨母脱下华美宽大的外袍，用瘦削苍白的双手颤抖着把它拧成了一股绳子，搭在她头顶那截伸出来的树枝上，绾成结。又费力的踩着不知从哪里顺来的、园丁的小梯子爬上了那段树枝，最后——把头伸进那个套环去。而我只是在旁边站着，默默地看着她，置身事外仿佛只是在看一部无声的电影。

她最后低下头看着我，我也看着她。她又露出了我以往16年人生里最熟悉的，最符合我对“母亲”这一角色的幻想的那种微笑，安抚的、孱弱的、绝望的，然后从树枝上掉了下来。  
因为窒息的痛苦，像是纸糊一样轻飘飘的身体无力的抽搐起来，带下几朵将落未落的樱桃花，随即陷入永久的沉寂。

我仰起头，怔怔地看向面前这具还在微微晃动的尸体，失去了语言的能力。我应当阻止的，理智是这样告诉我的。“可是，她真的很累了”，情感却这样说，“让她走吧。”

不知过了多久，姨夫来到我身后。他身上总是有着甜腻的麝香和浓郁的尼古丁的混合气味，有一瞬间伴随着喉头干呕似的抽搐我觉得大概这就是“尸臭”两字的最好诠释了吧。他说：“达央，你知道她为什么自杀么？”我没从这句问话里听出类似“悲痛”或者“惊讶”的情绪，平淡得仿佛在说：“今晚天气不错。”

我摇摇头，他把手伸出来搭在我裸露的脖颈上，拇指和食指反复的摩挲。“她啊，或许是被这些樱桃花吸走了灵魂罢。”他一字一顿，伏在我耳边低低地说着。

潮湿的热气打在耳边，我想起昏暗的地下室，姨夫镶嵌在天花板上的那副明艳、华丽、涂满大红大绿金灿灿墨蓝蓝的美国钢板画——家中下人说那是他十数年前花了大价钱请了留洋的画师画的——深紫色的盘踞的蠕动的肢体和一双双五颜六色的奸恶的眼睛。长长的触手卷起一尾尾嫩红的鱼*，深海里风雪满天，闪烁着火星的浓烟混入电闪雷鸣的乌云中。

我惊惧地失去了行动能力，只能任由这个男人用怜爱的语气说着“达央怎么穿着睡衣偷偷溜出来了，若是着凉姨夫会心疼的”如此令人战栗反胃的话语把我打横抱起送回了房间。

宫野守在外室，对一切响动毫无反应，仿佛睡得很熟。我蹲在宫野身边，看着这个比我还小了一岁的天真的男仆人、卑鄙的监视者、可怜的受胁迫者，心底涌上层层叠叠的情感，交织混杂在一起。听着姨夫的脚步声渐渐走远，我把手搭上了他的脸庞，“灵魂被吸走，一定很痛吧”，望着宫野轻轻颤抖的睫毛，这样轻轻说道，“最后我可以依靠的，也没有了。”

骨骼裂开罅隙，血肉扎进荆棘。疼痛使我慌了心神，如同溺水者渴求浮木，我只能抓住无尽黑暗里唯一的一点荧光——尽管那点光亮太弱了，永夜无尽的风暴里它忽明忽暗，好似下一秒就要熄灭。

我伸出手，攥住了宫野因为干活而沾了点灰土的衣袖。

 

*“鱼”：在《诗经》中有大量“鱼”和“鸟”的相关描写，其中鱼指代的就是女性阴道。闻一多先生也曾经说过：“野蛮民族往往以鱼为女性生殖器的象征，古代埃及、亚洲西部及希腊等民族亦然。”


End file.
